Aposta
by Kaah' Tay
Summary: " -Que tal apostarmos uma corrida?" " -E o que acontece se você ganhar Naruto ?" " -Se eu ganhar, eu beijo você" Tudo bem. Eu definitivamente não esperava por essa resposta.
1. Chapter 1

_._

_ "I'm praying, feet don't fail me now" ¹_

_._

- SAKURA- CHAN !

Tudo bem.

Vou contar até dez e ignorar o loiro estúpido e barulhento que está gritando o meu nome durante o dia todo.

- SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA –CHAN ! Me responda, eu sei que está me ouvindo.

Talvez não seja tão fácil ignorá-lo assim.

- O que é Naturo?

- Eu quero jogar um jogo com você.

Ah, que ótimo.

Um jogo.

Nesse calor infernal vai ser perfeito...

E porque ele está com esse sorrisinho maldoso no rosto ?

Quem ele tá pensando que é pra "jogar um jogo comigo"? O Jigsaw²?

- SAKURA-CHAN!

- Para de gritar o tempo todo Naruto.

- Mas você não me responde...

Oh Droga, ele está fazendo aquele carinha... Como é que ele consegue ser tão irritante em um momento e logo em seguida fazer uma carinha tão fofa assim?

- Que tipo de jogo seria esse, Naruto?

Eu suspirei ao ver o sorriso largo que ele direcionou a mim. Ele tinha o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Os dentes eram muito brancos e perfeitamente alinhados e quando ele sorria os olhos se apertavam um pouco, fazendo com que o azul se tornasse mais profundo e um brilho se espalhasse.

-...o que você acha?

- O que eu acho de que?

- Você não prestou atenção em nada do que eu te disse?

Porque ele parecia tão irritado?

Eu só não tinha prestado atenção no que ele disse por causa daquele perfeito e maldito sorriso que ele tinha.

A culpa era dele!

- Você pode repetir Naruto?

- Tudo bem então. Que tal apostarmos uma corrida?

- Ah... uma corrida ? Eu não sei...

- Tá com medo de perder?

**O QUE?!**

- Mas é claro que não, eu só estou cansada e...

- Tudo bem, não precisa ficar inventando desculpinhas.

- Não é desculpa baka, é que eu estou cansada. Ou você não percebeu que já é quase noite e nós passamos o dia todo aqui, treinando?

- Ah, Sakura-chan, deixa de ser tão sem graça e aceite logo meu desafio.

- Eu não sou sem graça.

Eu disse fazendo biquinho.

- Eu só quero ir embora descansar Naruto, nem todo mundo tem essa sua... _fonte natural de energia_ dentro de si.

Eu disse, gesticulando estranhamente com as mãos, ao que ele apenas deu uma risadinha.

- Vai ser uma corrida pequena, nós iremos daqui até naquela árvore.

Ele disse enquanto pegava uma pedrinha e jogava na tal árvore, não era tão longe, dariam um 100 metros.

- Tudo bem então, vamos fazer a corrida.

E lá estava aquele sorrisinho maldoso de novo, pelo que eu conhecia dele era possível saber que estava planejando alguma coisa.

- E quanto à aposta?

- O que é que tem?

- O que acontece se eu ganhar?

Ele deu de ombros.

- O que você quer?

- Quero que você pare de ficar insistindo para eu vir treinar na minha folga e que carregue minhas coisas na nossa próxima missão juntos.

Eu disse satisfeita.

Isso é legal, né?

De qualquer forma, era o melhor que eu consegui pensar no momento.

Ele balançou a cabeça em acordo.

- Parece bom...

- E se você ganhar Naruto, o que acontece?

- Se eu ganhar, eu beijo você.

Tudo bem.

Eu definitivamente não esperava por essa resposta.

** oOo**

Naruto quer me beijar!

Ok.

Sem pânico.

Sem pânico.

Fica calma.

...

KAAAAAMI, ME AJUDE.

**oOo**

Naruto disse isso com a maior naturalidade do mundo, apesar de seus olhos conterem uma certa intensidade que eu não conseguia decifrar.

Eu devo estar muito corada agora, porque estou sentindo meu rosto quente.

- Que foi, Sakura-_chan_ ?

Ele parece estar se divertindo com essa situação, mas mesmo assim um traço sério ainda cruzava seu rosto.

- Eu não sei, Naruto... Não há outra coisa que você queira?

Ele balançou a cabeça negando.

- Isso é tudo que eu mais quero Sakura.

Ok.

O clima está ficando estranhamente sério entre nós dois. É melhor começarmos essa corrida logo antes que eu entre em combustão espontânea.

- Tudo bem então, vamos lá.

Eu disse já sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

Ele concordou de imediato.

Naruto realmente estava levando a nossa aposta a sério.

Nós ficamos lado a lado e nos preparamos.

- No três.

Ele disse.

- Um... dois... três.

E lá fomos nós dois.

* * *

_ "Estou suplicando, pés não me falhem agora"¹_

The Drug in Me is You - Falling in reverse

_Jigsaw²_

É um personagem da série de filmes "Saw" (jogos mortais).

_Heey gente :D_

Tentei fazer um pouquinho de humor, deu certo ? [na1] lol

Eu tive a ideia de escrever essa fic enquanto lia " A menina que roubava livros" de Markus Zusak. Uma das frases que o Naruto diz aqui nessa fanfic é exatamente igual a uma que um garoto diz à protagonista do livro :x

Vão ser apenas dois capítulos e o próximo já está sendo escrito, acho que vou posta-lo ainda nessa semana.

Enfim... reviwes ? []


	2. Chapter 2

.

_"I'm ready for you,_

_S__o come on" ¹_

.

Mas que droga.

O que tem de errado comigo?

Primeiro eu entro em uma corrida com o ninja mais rápido do mundo, depois durante a corrida torço o meu tornozelo estúpido.

Eu caí miseravelmente o enquanto via Naruto chegar até a árvore.

Quando ela chegou até lá, deu um sorriso de lado enquanto olhava pra trás.

Que ótimo, o que o Jigsaw vai fazer agora ?

**oOo**

- Sakura-chan, o que você está fazendo aí?

- Ahh, achei o chão tão bonito Naruto, resolvi me jogar aqui e passar um tempo com ele.

Eu disse ironicamente, mas ele nem ligou, nem se apressou pra ver o que realmente tinha me acontecido, que belo amigo eu tenho, né?

Quer dizer.

Ele realmente era muito belo, tinha braços fortes, um cabelo dourado perfeito e...

Ah droga, estou me distraindo de novo.

- ...não é ?

- Não é o que ?

- Por que você nunca presta atenção no que eu te falo?

Ele já estava irritado comigo pela segunda vez no dia.

Ual, temos um Record.

- Desculpa, Naruto.

Eu disse suspirando.

- Tudo bem, me desculpe também... vamos, me deixe ver o que aconteceu aí.

- Mas a médica aqui sou eu e...

- Me deixa ver logo!

Ui acho que alguém acordou de TPM hoje, né ?

Ele fez cara de sério e me encarou até eu ceder e soltar meu tornozelo. Não estava doendo nem era nada sério, eu estava pronta para ir pra casa... assim que o trato fosse cumprido.

- Tá doendo em algum lugar ?

- Não.

Ele me fitou, esticou a mão para tocar meu rosto e fazer uma leve carícia na minha bochecha. Era boa a sensação que o toque dele me dava. Ele tinha as mãos um pouco ásperas devido ao fato de ser um shinobi, mas ainda assim era bom senti-las em minha pele. Eram quentes e confortantes.

Ele suspirou e continuou a fazer carinho enquanto dizia:

- Você parece tão distraída hoje. Sobre o que está pensando, Sakura-chan?

_"Sobre você"_

Eu abri a boca para responder mas preferi o silêncio.

Eu estava sendo covarde., mas isso não era novidade pra mim não é mesmo ?

Dei um longo suspiro e um sorriso triste devido ao pensamento, mas consegui dizer:

- Então Naruto, não vai querer pegar seu prêmio ?

A expressão suave dele desapareceu e uma séria tomou seu lugar enquanto ele dava um sorriso amargo e recolhia a mão de meu rosto.

- Consegue andar ou vai precisar de ajuda ?

Ele perguntou bruscamente, me deixando confusa.

- Eu acho que consigo andar sim.

- Então vamos embora logo.

O que foi que eu fiz pra deixar ele nervoso de novo ?

- Mas eu não quero ir embora agora, Naruto.

Eu disse baixinho e soando um pouco infantil enquanto olhava para meus próprios pés.

- Então o que você quer Sakura?

Ele perguntou sem paciência, equanto passava uma mão de forma pesada pelos cabelos. Nós tivemos um ótimo dia e agora ele iria acabar assim: Naruto nervoso e eu confusa.

- O que foi?

Ele não respondeu. Na verdade nem me olhou, ficou encarando o horizonte, onde o sol se punha.

- Você não quer me beijar ?

Minha voz soava muito magoada enquanto eu perguntava e só aí eu percebi que estava com vontade de chorar.

Ele suspirou e se sentou do meu lado, ainda sem me olhar. Os joelhos flexionados e os braços apoiados sobre eles. Naruto parecia tão pensativo e ainda assim era lindo.

- Sakura- chan...

Ele começou devagar, como se explicasse algo muito óbvio à uma criança.

- Eu quero te beijar mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas eu não vou te forçar a isso. Não vou te beijar só porque ganhei uma aposta. Quando acontecer... _se _ acontecer algum dia... eu quero que seja de forma espontânea, quero que você também deseje isso, que seja bom, confortante e especial. Para os dois.

Eu fiquei olhando pra ele surpresa.

Eu não sabia que o Jigsaw... que o Naruto, podia ser tão doce.

De fato, ouvir algo assim é sonho de muita gente. Ver a sinceridade que ele exalava era algo que conseguiria tocar o coração de qualquer garota.

Mas eu nunca fui do tipo que faz as coisas direito, então não soube como reagir àquilo.

Ele me olhou e deu um sorriso, mas não daqueles largos costumeiros, mas sim um tímido e contido. Um que eu não conhecia.

- Me desculpe por ter te pressionado.

**oOo**

Ah droga, porque eu não falo nada?

Vamos Sakura, diz alguma coisa, não deixa ele escapar.

Pode ser a minha única chance.

Minha chance de ser feliz.

Não posso deixar escorregar pelas minhas mãos.

**oOo**

Esfregando as mãos nas coxas e dando um suspiro ele disse:

- Então... vamos embora? Você disse que estava cansada.

- Eu não quero ir embora agora.

Ouvi uma risadinha nervosa vindo dele e sorri. Era bom saber que ele não tinha ficado magoado comigo.

- E o que é que você quer então Sakura?

**oOo**

Era só dizer não é ?

Qual a pior coisa que poderia acontecer?

_ "Naruto ter outro ataque de TPM, ficar com raiva, me rejeitar e me deixar sentada no chão frio pelo resto da minha vida."_

Melhor parar de pensar assim.

Esse não era o momento pra negativismo.

**oOo**

Olhei diretamente dentro dos olhos dele e disse:

- Eu quero que você me beije Naruto.

O rosto dele ficou pálido e a boca se abriu um pouco, em surpresa.

**TOMA ESSA JIGSAW!**

* * *

_"Eu estou pronta para você_

_Então venha"¹_

Good Girls, Bad Guys - Falling in Reverse

_ooi gente ^^_

Desculpa por não ter postado na mesma semana em que eu postei.

E u dei uma maodificada no que eu tinha pensado inicialmente, então vai ter mais um capítulo, além desse e não apenas 2 como eu tinha dito.

Espero que não se importem.

Agradecimento à:

_**Rizz, Kyuubi, Yuu, Jekac e Yunocchin**_

Yuu_: Você me deu spoilers do livro ;-; kkkk, mas enfim, que bom que você gostou da fic ^^_

Kyuubi_ :Pois é, e nem foi mostrado aqui também né , deixei pro próximo capítulo, porque gosto do suspense que dá lol. Muito obrigada e espero que você continue lendo._

Jecak_ & _Rizz_ : Olha aí a continuação. Espero que gostem ._

É isso gente.

Reviews ? :D


End file.
